


Forgetful

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione forgets something important, Ron milks the moment for all it's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

“Are you excited about today?”

She pauses in the act of brushing her teeth, eyes swiveling sideways to his in the mirror.

“What’s today?” she asks through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Ron’s eyes widen.

“You don’t remember?”

Hermione cocks her head at him, confused. She’s been awfully tired from the last few weeks at work, getting closer and closer to passing a law that she’s been working on for a year now. Everything other than that seems completely insignificant. She spits into the sink and wipes the corner of her mouth as she says,

“No…. what’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Does it have to do with work?”

“No.”

“Is it something happening with you?” she wants to know.

“I’m not telling you anything,” he teases. “Hermione Granger finally forgot something and I’m going to completely savor it.”

“RONALD WEASLEY!” she yells as he exits the bathroom. Helplessly, she chucks a towel in his direction.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re in the kitchen eating oatmeal, and Ron continues to randomly start chuckling whenever he remembers what Hermione has forgotten.

“Oh!” Hermione says. “I’ve just remembered. Thank you for reminding me, Ron.”

“You didn’t remember,” he scoffs.

“Fuck you,” moans Hermione, putting her bowl in the sink. “Ron, if you tell me, I’ll let you tie me up again.”

His eyes brighten.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“WHAT?”

“First of all, you liked that as much as I did, so I have no doubt that it’s going to occur once more. And second, this is just too good.”

When they apparate to work five minutes later, Hermione still isn’t talking to him.

She tosses her nose up in the air and tromps through the atrium of the Ministry, heels hitting against the floor resoundingly. Her finger confidently stabs the button to call the lift, and she’s silent throughout the ride. She doesn’t even say anything when Ron gets off on her level, as she just assumes that he’s going to follow her to her office and expect a make-up shag before he leaves for his day.

Hermione is pretty ready to forgive him. She’s got her finger on the zip of her skirt when she opens the door.

Inside lie an array of Weasleys, all clustered around her desks with beaming smiles on their faces. Hermione lets out a shocked squeak and closes the door almost as soon as she’s opened it.

“The pre-birthday breakfast.”

“Yep.”

“You knew that they were all going to be in my office?”

“Yep.”

“You little shit.”


End file.
